Bushings are commonly used to create a low-friction surface between a carrier member and a kinetic member. A bushing allows the two members to move or rotate easily with regards to one another. In many assemblies fluid must transfer through the bushing between the kinetic member and the carrier member to ensure proper circulation. Further, the addition of a fluid can lubricate the bushing, promoting low friction and heat levels between the bushing and the kinetic member.
One common method of transferring fluid between the carrier member and the kinetic member involves creating through-holes in the bushing. These through-holes in turn allow fluid to transfer between the carrier member and the kinetic member.